


Daniel Howell

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: A tiny drabble: Daniel Howell announces his rebranding, then goes to bed with his love.





	Daniel Howell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I just can't bring myself to refer to him as Daniel yet in my fic. It's only been an hour or so since the announcement. Give me time to adjust.
> 
> This is just the littlest tiny drabble because I couldn't help myself when I saw how sweet Daniel was being, hanging out on Twitter and answering so many tweets after uploading his video. Not to mention the fact that he did this all the day before a live show so people will have a chance to interact with him. He's so considerate and kind to his fans!

It was late when Dan finally came to bed, and Phil stirred sleepily when he slipped beneath the covers. “Finally done replying to tweets?” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” Dan said softly, not wanting to wake Phil up all the way, wanting to let him slip back into sleep if he liked. But Phil instead pulled him into his arms.

“You’re a sweet man,” Phil said, and Dan could hear the proud smile in his love’s voice. “Not wanting to just abandon them after dropping a bomb.”

Dan snuggled into Phil’s embrace and kissed him, running a hand through his rumpled sleep hair. “And I have my live show tomorrow. They can ask me all their questions and I can try to reassure everybody that nothing is really going to change. I’m still the same person. Just like we’re still the same people in a new house.”

Phil yawned and twined his legs with Dan’s. “Get them used to the bombs dropping. Get them used to the fact that change isn’t that big of a deal. That’s the plan.”

Dan squeezed Phil and kissed him again. “That’s the plan,” he affirmed.

“Then when we drop the big bomb, they’ll be so used to it, they won’t even freak out.” Phil’s voice was getting sleepier again. Dan knew he would fade back into sleep within moments.

“You keep telling yourself that, Philly,” Dan chuckled. He was a little high from the drama of the announcement and the fan hype, but Phil’s arms around him and gentle breath against his cheek lulled him and he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at [adorkablephil](http://adorkablephil.tumblr.com/). And I've posted lots of phanfic to this site, so if you like this little drabble, go check out the rest. (Also, any of you who are waiting for more "[Happily Ever After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10699101)," I promise I'm working on it. Chapter 6 is well underway and should be posted within the next couple days.)


End file.
